Captain Backfire
by Witblogi
Summary: [RWHG, songfic, post DH] the highly anticipated first date of Ron and Hermione and Ron's stupid mouth has messed it up once again. Ron tries to salvage the situation. R&R plz


**Captain Backfire**

The tense silence was thick and wide between them. Harry and Ginny were politely looking away while he could feel her eyes on him. Oh, this was it, he'd blown it, just like Harry's warned him not to, just like he'd gone over a dozen times. This was _the_ date, the long in coming, highly anticipated first date…and Ron's mouth had ruined it.

" Er…" His mouth seemed forever on, as he tried to think of something else to say to fix what he'd done. When his mind drew a fat, yawning blank he slumped dejectedly.

" Well, anyway…"

_My stupid mouth  
Has got me in trouble  
I said too much again  
To a date over dinner yesterday  
And I could see  
She was offended  
She said "well anyway..."  
Just dying for a subject change_

How stupid could he be? Feeling the flush all through his neck and face to his hairline he slumped a bit further down in his seat just trying to shrink away. Harry and Ginny managed to rustle up some new topic but Ron was no longer paying attention, why did they have it so easy?

Ron's mind was distantly crooning the familiar words his mother harped on him for ' think before speaking'. His face twisted into a grimace he'd never really gotten a hold of that one. How could he forget? He'd been doing so well with that book, and as soon as it works it's all gone, done, poof vanished?

Ginny said something to Hermione before smiling in a regretful way to Ron and taking Harry's hand. Together they got up to go somewhere, he didn't catch it, all he was concentrating on, was the fact that they were now alone.

_Oh, another social casualty  
Score one more for me  
How could I forget?  
Mama said "think before speaking"  
No filter in my head  
Oh, what's a boy to do  
I guess he better find one soon_

They both sort of shuffled in their seats. Ron bit his lips tracing patterns on the table top, while listening to her shred her napkin into neat little bits. Why wasn't he good at these sorts of things? Chess came so easily, but this, this relationship minefield was impossible to navigate. Maybe, if Ron related it to chess he'd have a moment of luck. starting to set up an imaginary game with them and the various tabletop apparel in his head, he realized that wouldn't work either.

Ron coughed, it was so much more awkward than it'd ever been between them, all those fights seemed welcome praise compared to this, this frosty silence. The line was crossed, once again only this time their one kiss was waving farewell to him from the other side.

_We bit our lips  
She looked out the window  
Rolling tiny balls of napkin paper  
I played a quick game of chess with the salt and pepper shaker  
And I could see clearly, An indelible line was drawn  
Between what was good, what just slipped out and what went wrong_

There was no way he'd ever get back into her good books, not now not ever. This was it, she was probably reasoning in her head that the only prompt to make her kiss him at all was because it was a time of desperate measures. Desperate, yep, Ron thought, she was just desperate enough to go for him.

Burrowing his head into his hands he tried to block out the world, and most importantly her. But she was in his head, her voice, and her face, that stupid little wrinkle she gets between her eyebrows when she's particularly furious.

_Oh, the way she feels about me has changed  
Thanks for playing, try again.  
How could I forget?  
Mama said "think before speaking"  
No filter in my head  
Oh, what's a boy to do  
I guess he better find one_

" Ron…" he peeked between his fingers to see her reaching out with her fingers but not actually moving her hand across the table. He sighed now he was just going to get kicked out, or maybe say something even worse. That was it, he was now going to be silent. That way he'd never screw anything up ever again, and maybe everyone will be better off.

Maybe if he was silent she'd like him more, he'd just be comical, learn how to do really great eyebrow movements. Flexing his brows in test before looking over at her he saw she looked a bit confused. She wasn't allowed to be confused!

_I'm never speaking up again  
It only hurts me  
I'd rather be a mystery  
Than she desert me  
Oh I'm never speaking up again  
Starting now_

Ron frowned. What was it always his fault anyways? She was the touchy one! Half of the things he said weren't that bad! He just got on a roll with his jokes and something bad slips out too. He didn't mean any of it! Just…watching her laugh was so nice, maybe he tried a bit too hard.

" Just wanna be liked..." he mumbled absently, it was obviously louder than he thought as

she looked at him with renewed interest.

_One more thing  
Why is it my fault?  
So maybe I try too hard  
But it's all because of this desire  
I just wanna be liked  
I just wanna be funny  
Looks like the jokes on me  
So call me captain backfire_

" Ron, why wouldn't I like you? I've been your friend for seven years. Granted most of those have been a bit rocky, but that was just because of _this_." She gestured between them. Ron just stayed silent, mysterious was better.

_I'm never speaking up again  
It only hurts me  
I'd rather be a mystery  
Than she desert me  
Oh I'm never speaking up again  
Starting now, starting now..._

He was staring so intensely at the opposite wall he almost jumped when she finally did reach across the table and took his hands. Finally looking at her again he noted she was at least smiling again.

" I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around, especially in your case. It's just, I don't want to mess it up, I've over reacted so many times…and I- just…give me another chance?" she asked hesitantly, her hands were small in his, and he could feel her shaking.

He chuckled, " it's not you who needs another chance, you're practically perfect, maybe a bit high strung, but, prefect anyway." He smiled gently as she blushed, " I always say the wrong thing, it always backfires," he shook his head in dismay. She laughed.

" I think you're perfect the way to are too, even if sometimes you do say the wrong thing, I know your heart is in the right place," she squeezed his hands and he squeezed back. Maybe his mouth wasn't so bad after all, so what if sometimes it said the wrong thing, it was the luckiest part of him, if she kept kissing him like that.

* * *

_ A/N: yay! i like RWHG fluff and i love ron of course_

_this was totally inspired as you can tell by the song ' My Stupid Mouth' by John Mayer listen to it it's the most ron song i've ever laid ears on :P_

_i'd love to hear what you think,  
_

_Wit._


End file.
